The Girl With The Bunny Slippers
by TotallyCool
Summary: A CLOIS fluff involving a pair of bunny slippers…R&R please
1. An Unlucky Day for The Bunnies

A/N: Saw the season 4 finale just now…and got the idea to write this….

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Smallville or any of its characters...

* * *

_First you heard the 'thump'…  
then another 'thump'… 'thump'…  
By the third thump, you already knew who was coming...  
Somehow, you still wanted to make sure that you got it right…  
So, you let your ears led you to where the sound was coming from…  
You saw those two noses…moving side by side…like they were snooping around..  
Then those four eyes…black and sharp…lurking straight at you…  
Then the fuzzy white faces…  
They were soft yet you couldn't figure out the exact expression they showed…  
And finally you recognized the long pink ears…  
Slowly, you raised your head…  
And said silently to yourself..  
Yup, now it was no doubt……  
It's her…the girl with the bunny slippers…  
Prepare yourself for a non-stop conversation…_

"Morning, Lois. There's some lunch on the table. I'm sorry you missed breakfast." ___I gave her a smirk which usually was her trademark. Once in a while, I borrowed it from her._

"Don't start with me, Smallville. I'm kind of cranky without my morning coffee." ___She reached for a mug and moved towards the coffee maker. _

"Morning coffee? Lois, it's already late afternoon. Look at the sun outside. I guess you forget how morning looks like huh… after all those overslept incident." ___I smirked at her..again. Wow..two smirks in a row…I'm proud of myself._

"Well, you seem energetic today with all that sarcasm."_That's it?...no witty remark from her? Gee…you really disappoint me without that 'morning' coffee, Lois._

"Aww..Aw..hot!..hot!"___I let out a small laugh, witnessing an amusing scene in front of me…Lois Lane jumping like a 6-year old kid…not everyday you get the chance to see that. Not only that the lack of caffeine affects her sense of sarcasm...apparently it affects her muscle movement too. While pouring her coffee, she spilled some on her feet…hence the jumping I guess…_

"You okay, Lois? I didn't know you had that cute jump in you." ___Still laughing I moved closer to her to check the damage._

"Yeah right, farmboy. Enjoy this moment while you still can."

___Feeling a little bit guilty after laughing at her unfortunate accident, I asked her again,_"Your feet okay?"

_"_My feet are fine. Although I can't say the same about the bunnies." ___She looked down at her bunny slippers. They were traces of coffee all over them. A slight disappointment emerged on her face._

"Well, we can call them brown bunnies then." ___I smiled..try to cheer her up._

"Mmm..maybe it's time I get rid of them..I don't wanna be walking around smelling like coffee."_She took off the slippers and tossed it aside then made her way to the bathroom to clean her feet. I just stood there thinking, "It wouldn't be the same without those bunnies..."_


	2. Definitely cuter with those bunnies

I changed the rating to T because Lois kind of swears a little while playing the video games. I don't blame her for that..I swear all the time.. It's twice the fun…really ;)

* * *

_I was about to open the front door when I heard a voice from behind._ "Where are you going so early in the morning?" 

_I turned around and saw Lois walking down the stairs, wearing her usual blue pajamas...I lowered my eyes and thought to myself, yeah..she definitely looks cuter with those bunny slippers. Then without answering her question, I replied,_ "Hey, Lois. Finally made up your mind to witness the morning sun again?"

"No, I'm actually thinking of kicking somebody's ass today. Glad I caught up with him before it's too late." _Well, it wasn't hard to figure out that she was talking about me._

_Somehow, I found it amusing…these kinds of conversations. I used to be the constant victim of her sarcastic remarks. A year ago, I couldn't stand how annoying she could be…but now, since I've learned how to strike back…I felt like I'm addicted to it..it's getting to the point where I couldn't wait for these moments to drop by… each time we stumbled into each other. And watching her getting annoyed for a change..well, that's just priceless…._

"Speaking of kicking asses…it seems like I already kicked your ass in that ninja game you've been playing this entire week. I own the highest score now."

"Well, more reasons for me to wake up early then." _She threw a playful punch on the side of my left shoulder._

"Ouch!" _I flinched..not because of the pain…clearly, there was no pain there..but I did it just to amuse her._

_She grinned. _"It'll hurt a lot more when I kick your ass later." _She left me and walked towards the TV. No thump this time. Just a few silent steps. Then it hit me, it was better when she was wearing those bunny slippers…at least we got some kind of warning that Lois Lane is coming…that was when my mom and I cautiously stop whatever conversation we had about me and my secret. Because trust me, with curiosity bigger than a cat, you don't want her to overhear something she doesn't understand. It'll be a lot worst than being in the interrogation room, when Lois is asking all the questions._

_Five minutes later, I heard her screaming, _"Die!..Die! Yeah, take that sucker!" _Apparently winning that game was more important than her morning coffee. It took me almost 3 days to break her record..now I have to do it all over again..I guess.._

_I walked out the house and closed the door behind me. And right there, near the fence I saw…._

"Hey, Shelby. I don't know how you got those..but this could be fun."

"Lois! Lois!" Maybe I'm just being silly but I just can't wait for her to see this. "Lois!" I screamed her name again. "Lois, come out here!"

"What, Smallville! This better be important..I'm on the verge of killing a very powerful monster in there and save the world from an evil warlock." _She was standing on the porch right now..looking annoyed._

"That..look!" _I pointed my finger at Shelby who seemed to be enjoying his new toy._

"Well, Shelby..glad to see my lost is your gain..hope you enjoy your new buddies there."

_Shelby let out a small whimper than continued biting one of those fuzzy bunny ears…_

"That's it? You're not gonna laugh?..Come on, that was funny. I never imagined those slippers would end up like this."

"You clearly have a very low detection in knowing what's funny and what's not, farm boy. You, slipping into the mud..that's funny..this, however…not so much. See ya..I have mission to accomplish in there."

_I knew it was funny..you just didn't want to admit it, I thought to myself. I was about to leave what I thought to be an amusing sight when I heard Lois screaming lightly behind me, "Call me if you happen to stumble into one of those muds..I can use a few laughs."_

_I turned back, smirked at her and wave my hand as a sign of goodbye. She smiled, perhaps enjoying her victory in annoying me. And I smiled back at her..I don't know why...  
_


End file.
